


Birthday Gala

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Arcana Heart
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis
Summary: This is fluff. I'm not really used to it, but holidays I guess... New Chapter every day from 12/26/17 to 12/31/17.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. I'm not really used to it, but holidays I guess... New Chapter every day from 12/26/17 to 12/31/17.

"PETRA........"

"Heart, please, not so loudly." 

"Have you ever even had a birthday party?"

"Of course I have, but only as a child. I'm about to be twenty; it would be absolutely ridiculous to throw a birthday party."

"You should definetly have a party for your twentieth birthday! You'll be... uh..."

"...Heart?"

"a... quarter to a hundred?"

"...No, Heart."

"It's twenty! That's a big deal! I could throw it for if you want!"

"NO. That'd be so much worse."

"Whaaat?!? I'm really good with throwing parties."

"If I were to have some party, it'd be more like a formal dinner party, or ball, or gala."

"Then have a ball or gay-laa! Nora and Rosa would know how to throw one of those how you'd like, right?"

"I'm not making them work on New Year's eve on a party that I don't want."

"Alright Petra, if you explain what a gaylaa is, I promise I can do it for you. I've thrown weird, specific parties before and never recieved a complaint!" 

"I don't even have anyone to invite; I don't have many friends, and I'm sure many people will be busy on New Year's. I also don't want Rosenberg to be flooded with strangers."

"Rosenberg?"

"I am not having dozens of strangers in my house!"

"It doesn't have to be dozens of strangers; you can just invite your friends at rosenberg and their dates!"

"They're my employees; I highly doubt any of them would want to spend New Year's at a birthday gala for me."

"You need to stop doubting that they love you... Well anyway, you invite them, and if none of them show up, you can do something else on your birthday, but I'll set up the gayla for you, and I'm confident they'll show up!"

"Alright, fine Heart. It's your holiday wasted."


	2. Mei-Fang & Kamui

"Well, Mei-Fang, will Kamui be coming to Petra's gala with you?"

"I have yet to ask her. She will be coming over soon; I plan to then."

"..."

"..."

"Well, are you going to ask me about my date?"

"Will you be taking a date to the gala, Professor?"

"I'll be taking Akane. I can already imagine those gorgeous legs dancing in a low-cut dress~"

"I'm surprised she has agreed to be your date."

"She hasn't yet, but I have a foolproof plan to make her say 'yes': I'll ask Nazuna! And no one can fault me for wanting to take my little friend to a simple birthday celebration for our mutual acquaintance, but, of course, protective and stunning Akane will be uncomfortable and insist on taking her sister's place! Genius, don't you think?"

"Akane Inuwaka is far more likely to use violence than bargaining if she feels her sister is sexually threatened."

"Sexually threatened? I believe your being very pessimistic, Mei-Fang; you need to put more faith in power of love."

"Noted."

Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock

"Hello, Ms. Kamui. I'm afraid I must go: it's time to enact my genius plan!"

"Oh, well, good luck with it, Professor Mei-Ling... What plan?"

"I suspect you will find out soon enough. You look lovely Kamui."

"Thank you, Mei-Fang. My sentiments are the same. Speaking of lovely, is that dress over there yours?"

"Yes. It is for a gala in honor of Petra Lagerkvist's birthday. I have been invited, and asked to bring a date: would you care to go with me on the 31st?"

"Oh, well, I'd certainly love to go, and I'll be available, but I don't own any formal ware. I haven't had any occasion for such attire in millennia. However, I believe I can figure something out in four days."

"Your company will be greatly appreciated. I find myself excited imagining it."

"I'm excited as well."

"Well, please make yourself comfortable. I have been making mint tea. Would you like a cup?"

"That would be nice; thank you." 

"I will return shortly."

"..."

Bzzzzzz-Bzzzzzz-Bzz-

"Hello?... Akane, I-... Mei-Ling!"


	3. Clarice & Elsa

"Oh, Elsa~ I'm sorry to interrupt your gardening, but this book! There's this beautiful winter ball, I can't do it justice, but it just paints the most beautiful picture: ice chandeliers, and ice dresses, and ice tables~ I'm tearing up picturing it. When are we going to go to a ball?"

"The 31st."

"WHAAAT?!?! YOU MEAN IT?!?! AHAHAAAA!!!! FOR NEW YEAR'S?!? IS IT FOR NEW YEAR'S?!?! OH, ELSA!!!!! WHAT WILL IT LOOK LIKE?!?! WILL IT HAVE ICE DECORTIONS?!? NO!!!! GOLD FOR NEW YEAR'S!!!!!"

"Clarice!"

"WHAT WILL YOUR CLOTHES BE LIKE?!? SHOW ME!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO WEAR?!?! SUIT?!?! DRESS?!? I CAN GO NAKED IF YOU WANT!!!! OR IN THE SKIN OF YOUR ENEMIES!!!!"

"Clarice! Calm down!"

"Ah. I can't help it, Elsa! I've never been more excited in my life! My Elsa taking me to a ball~! I promise I won't disappoint you!"

"Well, I'm not really 'taking you'."

"...Pardon?"

"We were individually invited; it's a gala for Petra's birthday. We're actually encouraged to bring dates."

"BE MY DATE, ELSA!"

"You know I can't and won't."

"Ah, er, you misunderstand, silly nun. I didn't say romantically... hehheh..."

"Sureeee."

"Oh, thank you Elsa!"

"No, I meant- whatever. I'll be your PLATONIC date."

"You're so sweet, my Elsa~ So, what shall we wear?"

"I don't know. I might just go in my habit."

"If you want something fancy, I'd love to let you borrow something of mine. Hmmm~ Yes, that would be- fun, don't you think?"

"You have enough formal wear to share? I didn't think you had a lot of clothes."

"My father was retainer to a lord: I frequently got to attend formal events for Michelangelo. Would you prefer a suit or dress?"

"Um, what would you prefer?"

"Suits are less 'in my way', but dresses are fine too."

"Well, I guess since we're 'going together', you can wear a suit, and I'll take a dress to compliment."

"Ah, so smart~"

"Not really..."

"I can't wait to see you in a dress. What color would you like?"

"What are my options?"

"I probably have several of every basic color."

"That many?!"

"Michelangelo enjoys his parties..."

"Does he make his guests bring French crullers or something?"

"Well, there are no French crullers in the Demon Realm, but you're right about guests bringing pastries."

"I was joking... Well, I guess maybe yellow to go with my hair and eyes."

"I have the perfect dress: yellow and orange with blue accents. You know, I don't really get your 'divine providence' stuff, but I have to thank God for us being the same size, so we can do this."

"I sometimes look at our pictures and think that if you look at our silhouettes, we look like the same person."

"I'm flattered~"


	4. Catherine & Kira

"Hey, Kira!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!"

"I just said 'hi'!"

"YOU'RE STILL WEARING THAT?!? IT'S LIKE NEGATIVE TWENTY DEGREES!!!!"

"It's like five, idiot!"

"I'LL KILL YOU AND WEAR YOUR FLESH FOR WARMTH, FOOL!!!!"

"Just go inside if your that cold."

"It's colder in there. The heat hasn't kicked in."

"Whatever. Hey, look, I got invited to a gala for Petra's birthday-"

"Gala? Not even just a ball, it has to be a gala? Lagerkvist is so pompous."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm asking you to be my date, dummy."

"Me? AHAHAHA! You got a screw loose? How could you possible think you're good enough for the great Dr. Kira?"

"C'mon, Kira. You know you want to see me in a dress; stop playing, or I won't take you."

"I'll take your dress with your flesh for another layer of warmth."

"That's twice you've dodged the question. Embarrassed, lover girl~?"

"WHA-?!? How dare you! I won't dignify your moronic question with an answer! Speaking of embarrassed~, I remember you being unable to even get the question out."

"What?!? I asked it!"

"You just told me you were asking me; you didn't actually ask. Can't you look me in the eyes and say 'I want you to be my date to the ball, Dr. Kira.'?"

"F-fine... I want you to be my date, Kira." 

"I think you forgot something."

"I don't want to curse in case there are children around. Now, are you brave enough to admit you'd like me to take you to a ball?"

"When is it?"

"New Year's eve."

"I guess I can humor you."

"You're impossible."

"You're impossible!"

"It starts at seven; what time should I pick you up in Yodogawa?"

"I"LL pick YOU up."

"And we'll walk there in the middle of winter?"

"Grrrrrrr..."

"Whatever, we'll walk."

"No. We'll take the robot. You can't let your lady freeze to death."

"'Your lady'?"

"You know that's how you're going to introduce me."

"DROP DEAD!"

"Your all desperate like that, Cathy. Speaking of, don't expect me to give into your begging to kiss you."

"Hey, you're the one who desperately brought up kissing."

"Anyway, you'll get me a bouquet, right?"

"I'll get you snow down you're dress."

"DON'T YOU EVEN JOKE!"


	5. Dorothy & Lieselotte

"Hey, Zenia and Lieselotte! How are you?"

"Dorothy Albright. I'd be better if you weren't here."

"That's vague and intrusive. If I were in distress and needed help, I'd let you know."

"Geez... Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly... Anyway, Zenia, do you think you could lea-"

"Red eyes lady!"

"Eko."

"We apologize for interrupting, but Eko would like to speak with Zenia."

"Follow me, strong lady!"

"Lizzy?"

"I have no objection."

"Hm."

"...Just the two of us. It's actually what I wanted."

"You want to fight me for the jewel?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you today..."

"..."

"..."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I-it's hard."

"Am I that hard to talk to? This is a trick, isn't it? Stop annoying me. Goodbye."

"No, just... I want to take you somewhere..."

"I've never heard anything more suspicious."

"It's not a trick. I'm not like that."

"Yes, I suppose you aren't that smart."

"Look, I'm going to a gala for Petra's birthday tomorrow, and wanted to invite you."

"You want to take me to a gala? What's your angle?"

"I just think I'd enjoy being there with you."

"I barely know you, and this doesn't even seem like something you'd do with good friends; is this a gay thing?"

"Eh?!- You could just say 'romantic' or something. ...I guess so..."

"You're not really sweeping me off my feet here."

"That's a 'no', then?"

"I'm not sure... I'm kinda curious."

"Oh. Um, well..."

"You are kinda cute stumbling over yourself. Sure, I'll give you a shot, but the second you disappoint me, I'm gone."

"Understood! It won't happen! T-thank you...?"

"I'll assume this is your first date; I can take the lead."

"That'd probably be best."

"When should I pick you up?"

"Oh, we'll it'll be here, so I can just meet you at the entrance."

"What time?"

"Like, anytime between seven and midnight."

"I'll pick you up at five forty and take you to a restaurant first."

"Woah. I'll assume this isn't your first date?"

"Hehehe... Wouldn't you like to know."


	6. Gala

"I can't believe you got so many people to come. Correct me if I'm wrong, Heart, but aren't there more people here then you said you would invite?"

"I said the Rosenberg people AND their dates; quite a few of them brought dates."

"Really? I didn't expect that."

"Anway, I'll get out of your hair. Happy birthday and New Year, Petra Pan!"

"Petr-? Uh, thanks, Heart; you did a good job."

"Sure thing!"

"Seriously, DO NOT call me that."

"Aw... Well, bye."

"Yes, bye. Happy New Year... I guess I have to host a gala now..."

"Petra! Petra! Petra!"

"Eko, what is it?"

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Eko. Is there something you need?"

"Eko knows how busy Petra is, so she got Petra a date!"

"'A date'? Like a fruit?"

"No. Everyone was bringing someone else to the party, so Eko got the lady you like for you to bring!"

"What? What 'lady'?"

Knock-Knock-

"Lagerkvist, Eko and Kazu said you wanted me to be your 'dance partner' tonight?"

"Zenia."

"Yay!"

"Eko, you should go enjoy the 'party' with Weiss and Scharlachrot, OK?"

"OK! See you!"

"Um, Zenia, I never told anyone anything of the sort."

"I see. You have a date?"

"No, I wasn't planning on having one."

"If you want one, I'm willing."

"Really? Well, thank you... I think that may be nice..."

"Understood. I have little experience with romantics, but I will try my best. Happy birthday, Petra. You look lovely in that dress. Shall we go out to the hall?"

"Yes, let's. I think your dress complements your exquisitely."

"Thank you."

  
Eko spent the night trying to get Weiss and Scharlachrot to do what she saw the couples doing. Kazu tried to help Petra host and make sure everyone was having a good time and behaving.

Mei-Fang and Kamui danced almost constantly, barely noticing anyone else, except when Mei-Ling needed help nursing her black eye.

Elsa tried to give everyone a chance to dance with her, while Clarice mostly tried to scare away Elsa's dance partners, or just pouted at the table. They didn't dance together until the countdown dance at the change of the calendar. They both enjoyed it, especially Clarice, until Clarice tried to sneak in a kiss at midnight. Mei-Ling wasn't the only one with a black eye.

Catherine and Kira mostly just made a mess at the table, roughhousing. They only danced a couple times every now and again. They would quickly become quiet while dancing, then immediately pick back up what they were doing afterward.

Dorothy and Lieselotte were the closest to having a normal date: they had dinner, calmy conversed, etc. Dorothy showed Lieselotte some magic, but Lieselotte wasn't as amazed as Dorothy was when she suddenly saw everything she had in her pockets in Lieselotte's hands during Lieselotte's own magic trick.

Petra and Zenia seemed too formal to everyone else; no one realized they were both ecstatic. It was Petra's favorite birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.


End file.
